


this time

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, post-S3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>distance makes the heart grow fonder. according to someone, somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this time

It's their thing; well, the only semblance of a thing two people can have when they're a year between and over half a country apart.

He remembers hearing from someone, somewhere, that age is nothing but a number (but she was filling out scholarship applications for next term while he dug into his leftover wages to go arcade hopping with some teammates Saturday afternoon).

( _just get something part-time, nothing in life is free, loosen up a little_ )

He remembers hearing from  _someone_ ,  _somewhere_ , that distance makes the heart grow fonder (but he helped to salt down Tina's driveway then saw pictures of her lounging along the Santa Monica coast on  _Instagram_ ).

( _spending winter break in LA, just this once, so much recording time_ )

He grants a fleeting thought to all the things that he can't do that she can, and all the ways in which he's willing to try but she isn't ( _is she?_ ). Only a fleeting one, though, because he's suddenly hearing the chirpy ring of a Skype call from his PC and he just clutches the - once steaming hot, now little more than lukewarm - coffee cup a little tighter, smiles a little smile and hopes ( _prays?)_ he will be smiling back.

They have an outstanding coffee call every Thursday, 6:30 PM Eastern Time ( _Sammy Time_ , she called it as she spun the knob of  _Avengers_  watch that he presents her with at her airline gate to the left 3 times. He'd set his to  _Mercy Time_ , but he needs to have it coordinated with the clock-in machine at the shop. She  _understands_ ). Right after practice and an hour before his Bible study, right after her calculus class before she heads to the studio. It's something they agreed to before she left, to do something together in the best way that circumstance allows. Something special, something sacred, something bigger than the distance between them and better than a thousand freshly baked Breadstix.

He glances at the digital clock on his nightstand and bites back a sigh before accepting the call.

_6:48_. At least, this week, she remembered.

(Last week, he almost didn't)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to ease myself back into fanfiction, and thought I'd start in vaguely familiar territory ('vaguely' because I haven't watched a single second of Glee past the Season 3 Finale)


End file.
